fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Climperoonie
Hi Climperoonie -- we are excited to have Fan Film Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi Climperoonie, I'm Eulalia, a Wikia Entertainment Helper. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new wiki, and tell you that if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Good luck with the wiki!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Tlk 22:03, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Thank you! I also posted the Prehysteria IV article that will be coming out soon! Hello Hello Climperoonie. I'm TheBlackPhoenix100. I'm a member of this wiki, and have been the only active one for a while. In 2009, most of the members abandoned the site, so I worked it alone for a while. I just wanted to say that I'm very grateful that you came to help with the wiki, and I hope you enjoy your editing. You may have been here before, not sure, but it is great to have you. If you would like help with any articles, please let me know. Happy editing. TheBlackPhoenix100 Re: Re: Hello Your welcome. It's been fun working here. Oh, if you have any intention of deleting some of the articles I made, could you discuss it with me first? Created them myself, and I wouldn't want to lose them forever. I'd at least want a chance to preserve them somewhere else. There aren't any pages of mine that should be taken down, are there? I need your help, man. Title says it. You know how to add images? I've been planning to bring this wiki to the next level by adding some images. If you know how to do so, thank you. Got your response. Tried adding an image to Ganondorf (Matthew Mercer) as a test, but it said that it was some kind of illegal image uploading or something like that.